darkoutfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тема форума:Новости и объявления/@comment-9564407-20141218003057
Список изменений, вносимых этим обновлением: 1. New Content: Storage - Storage Vault, holds 100 items GPS - New item and blueprint - With GPS in inventory press "G" to get current position. - Equip the GPS to get continuous position updates. Beacons - place beacon and add description to mark a location or resource. - Description in new PDM tab with Teleporters. - Beacons within a certain range are marked on the radar. Teleporter - You can now place Teleporters - Player invulnerable while still invisible during teleporting. - There is a minimum and maximum range for teleporting of 300/800 blocks. - You have to wait 2min before you can teleport again. - Teleporter uses Player energy during teleportation Mining (Toggle = M Key) - Tunnel - dig a horizontal tunnel 4 blocks high. - Mine 4 tiles at a time, in a vertical line, all 4 tiles must be accessible. - Can be any mix of tiles. - Tool effectiveness is determined by how many tiles are the wrong type for the tool and how many are too high a level. - Resources dropped per tile. Turrets - Turrets to defend your base - Sign on turret if out of ammo - Turrets use bullets or laser modules - When destroyed drop any ammo still in magazine Enemies - Attack lights and turrets - Target search sequence - Turret, Player, Lights - 20% chance enemy killed by turret will drop loot - Enemies take some damage when they melee attack lights. - Fixed problem where enemies did not change target when current target is destroyed. - Jellies do not attack turrets. (in future this will be expanded to enemies attacking blocks and other devices) Energy Gun - Added the Energy Gun ( or RFBG for some of you) the big brother of the Grenade Launcher. - Added blueprint for the Energy gun, you will have to find a data module first. - Added blueprint for the Energy Laser Modulator - the Energy Gun ammo. Flares and Lights - Flares and glowsticks do physical damage when they hit an enemy. - You now stop running to throw all grenade type weapons, and throw only 1 at a time. - Enemies attack and destroy flares and glowsticks. - Added damage points to lights. General - Arrow drops to ground when it reaches range limit. - Added Health Points for all Lights. - New PDM tab - Radar shows Teleporters & Beacons close to the player position. Also lists all placed Teleporters and Beacons, left click on name in list to edit description. 2. Current Content General fixes and tweaks - Mining drop increase not applied to placed tiles. - Quest - If tech level too low for next log will now display hint. - Fixed a problem that may cause crashes when you kill an enemy. - Check when craft item for the first time if it is a group item. - Fixed the story audio not pausing when game pause. It will also keep playing now when you TAB within the PDM Menu. You have to manually stop it or wait for it to complete. - Fixed error where last message on Tooltip was not cleared when you hover over the Auto Slot after hovering over adjacent slot. - Added tooltip on Story PDM for Play and Stop buttons. - Made some cosmetic changes to borders on Items Tooltip and the Info Pop-up - Check if using the correct container when you collect liquid from barrels etc. - Fix for Restore World to only show worlds for the selected character mode. - Fixed small bug, it did not move after spawned. - Oxygen no longer reset when mining under water - Drop depleted battery/antimatter/laser module/energy module if inventory is full Crafting - Increased the range within which the combinator will search through containers for parts needed in crafting or research - Changed some stack quantities to be multiples of craft quantity - Added Tier level separator in the Research menu - Fix to show quantity select in multiples of the craft quantities in the Crafting menu - Fix to pass color when items are used out of a barrel or tank - Fix to unlock items when the prerequisite is a resource and it have been mined or harvested. Camps and Chests - Placement rework - makes containers more visible with lights and removes the shrubs around it. Datacube - Will only drop from chests when you need it for a quest. - In Skylands there is a 20% chance the Wraith will drop a Datacube. - Datacube will not be corrupted when you try to decode it and there are no more quests. Quest - You should not get any more hints when all quests have been completed. - Changed message you receive if there are no logs or blueprints to decode - If tech level too low for next log will now display hint. Relic gates - Check all inventory slots to get total for item in inventory, and go thru all stacks to update total used. - When purifying a gate, enemies spawn thru gate and not all over anymore Big lab cabinet - Increased size in world - Increased inventory size to 30. - You will have to research the new cabinet before you can craft it. NOTE: When you pick up any existing Big Lab Cabinets they will convert to the new size when you place them again. Achievements - cleaned up data errors caused by old bugs. - Added icon for graves under Player - Added count for Relic gates found and purified under Player list Inventory and Containers - Replaced Male Exo Suit3 icons, they were the wrong color. - SHIFT+CLICK now move items between any two open containers. If inventory is open it counts as one of the containers. - Changed message to "Container full" instead of "Inventory full". - Implement auto split for inventory items when quantities are less than 4. - Exclude Equipment and Suit slots from the mass move option. - Fixed potential duplication when only part stack gets moved with the mass move function. - fix to update default tools when any tool is moved to another container or to trash. - You cannot trash or drop relic gate tablet or pieces. Weapon damage - Tweak and balance damage for shadow and standard states. -